Just Shut Up
by The Readers Muse
Summary: Long seconds passed as they simply stared at each other, chests heaving, limbs trembling, breaths stirring across each others skin. She felt dizzy, nearly drunk with the sensation of him being so close. A Kavanagh/Simpson fiction


**Authors note:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at writing Stargate Atlantis fiction, so if I do something terribly off canon feel free to feed me to the Wraith. Um...on second thought, a slap on the wrist sounds less painful.

*This is really a stand alone ficlet. But I suppose you could say it is at least a Post-'38 minutes' fiction. It can basically fit into the cannon anytime before "Midway". (So, any time during the timeline that he was on Atlantis and still had long hair).

*This is a Kavanaugh/Simpson fiction. I know the pairing is rare, but this plot bunny refused to leave my brain until it was written. I looked all over the internet and according to Wiki, Kavanaugh's name is Peter. But Simpson has no name, so I took the actresses name: "Fiona" and used that. Somehow, Simpson doesn't strike me as a "Fiona", but whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor university student, yadda yadda yadda.

**Other Story Related Issues:** Please read and review, feedback both strokes my ego, and helps me improve on my writing! Hehe. I am also open to constructive criticism. Also, if you want to add my story to your site or what not, that's fine, I'd be flattered, but please PM me first for permission.

**Big thank you to my last-minute Beta and moral supporter: **Belevision! You rock girl!

**Just Shut Up**

"What did you just say?" he hissed from below her, his movements suddenly stiff as he quickly extricated himself from underneath the ancient console, shoving a handful of brightly wired circuitry aside as he rose to face her. His expressive blue eyes flashed as he towered over her, invading her personal space. His voice had been so low and rough that she wasn't completely sure if he had actually spoken, rather then grunted. But even if he had, his tone was unmistakable; while it was tinged with surprise, it rang heated and angry in her ears.

Their breaths were harsh and ragged; she could feel the power behind the pants of his breath as they ghosted her cheeks. Their faces, flushed with the passion of the argument, were so close together now that she could smell him; breathe in the power of his scent. It was a mixture of faded cologne and perspiration, the strong, clean, bold spice of him that made her senses twitch. On his breath she could just detect the fading aroma of coffee, a sweet yet bitter scent. But both of them were nearly entirely subdued by a scent she could only describe as...masculine...as purely Peter Kavanaugh. And fuck her six ways till Sunday, but it made her hot. _He did_. The egotistical, sarcastic, annoying asshole that he was, he got her hot, he pushed her buttons...piked her arousal. _Damnit_.

"Just..Just..Shut up!" she repeated, refusing to back down from the flair of anger and emotion that lit up his dark eyes. "Shut up," she muttered, her chin jutting up defiantly as he closed in, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, mirroring her stance by the power distribution console.

She only had a moment to register it, but in that split second she knew the sweetness of victory as she saw something snap in his eyes. S_he had won_, she couldn't help but gloat, smirking as she mentally congratulated herself. However, the feeling was all too fleeting, because for a long second all she could see were stars, and all she could hear was his growl echoing in her ears as she found herself slammed against the lab's wall. Her head smacked hard against the cool Atlantian metal as he pushed into her. His strong frame held her flush and motionless against the wall, his strong arms yarding her up brutally until she was nearly eye-level with him, his arm wrapped like steel around her inner thigh, fingers so close to her center she could feel their heat. His other hand was splayed out on the wall above them, balancing their weight through his strong grip.

His weight pressed into her. _His heat, hot, hard_...He was hard against her. It made her wish she could move, but her attempt to wriggle only brought her pelvis into a deeper arch with his own, making her bite back a groan as he immediately returned the pressure. Scrabbling slightly above her for purchase, her hands claimed only empty air. Her right leg dangled uselessly below them, her boot brushing against his knee, catching slightly on the roughness of his uniform trousers. She was entirely and completely pinned, pinned against a wall by Kavanaugh, her near-arch nemesis, and she _fucking liked it_.

Long seconds passed as they simply stared at each other, chests heaving, limbs trembling, breaths stirring across each others skin, the sensation leaving goose bumps in their wake. She felt dizzy, nearly drunk with the sensation of him being so close, and she swore she could nearly taste him on the tip of her tongue. Licking suddenly too-dry lips, she met his eyes, startlingly dark, the pupils so full they almost shone black as they ceaselessly roved her face. As if even now attempting to determine the basis, the theory, the solving equation to the problem, to her. _And_ _d__amn it was hot._

When it happened it was hard, passionate, brutal, and one of the hottest things she had ever experienced. She wasn't completely sure which of them moved first, but she did remember what it felt like when his lips, surprisingly soft and full, closed over her own. And for a moment she was quite sure she had just forgotten everything she had ever learned in graduate school. _Fuck, for a second she forgot how to even breathe!_

It was more like an attack then a kiss as they both threw themselves into it. His tongue thrust into her, trying to claim her mouth, challenging and dominant as his fingers kneaded into the flesh of her thigh. And she groaned into his mouth, nipping at his lips, sucking at his tongue as their teeth clashed together, the force of his attack pressed her even more firmly into the wall, catching her long blond hair behind her back.

Her hand flailed blindly around behind him, finally finding his hair and yanking at that damn ponytail of his with a vicious tug, freeing his long curls just as she had fantasized about doing countless nights before. She barely felt the stinging snap of the breaking tie on her skin as it broke with the force of the movement. All she could do was scratch her nails along his scalp, her senses on overload as his curls ran through her fingers and he let out a strangled groan, momentarily pausing his attack on her lips as his head tipped back with the sensation.

Seeing the pale expanse of his bared throat she didn't hesitate, and grasped his shoulders, pulling him closer as her teeth grazed the sensitive juncture where his shoulder and neck met. She roughed him with her teeth, uncaring of the inevitable marks it would later cause. _Nipping, licking, biting... _just feeling the velvet softness of his skin as it rippled over hard tendons and muscle... it was as if his skin was almost begging for it, begging to be touched as it flushed a ruddy pink at her light bites, the moistness of her own saliva making the lightly tanned expanse of his shoulders nearly shine under the blue-tinted Atlantian lights.

"Fuck..Simpson!" He grunted into her neck as she thrust her hips into his, feeling his erection, hot and hard against her, digging into her thigh through their clothes, seeming impossibly huge against her slim frame. She wasn't sure if she could actually speak by this point, and instead used his hair as leverage and crushed him into her, thrusting her own tongue into his mouth through their frantic kisses, feeling her nipples catch on her bra, drawing up tightly as they responded to the rough way his chest was brushing hers.

It felt as though Atlantis had cranked up the heat. She could almost feel the coolness of the metal at her back, warming into her flesh, searing her nerve endings. But then all thoughts of temperature variances blew past her when his hand breached the underside of her shirt. And his hand was under her shirt, skin on skin against her, that large roughly calloused hand drifted skilfully up her skin, thumbing across the lean expanse of her belly, pressing and pausing...and -- _Oh!_

A sharp keening cry broke past her lips as he pinched a nipple through the fabric of her bra and he growled into her cheek, his hips thrusting up into her through their clothes, teasing them both as he pantomimed the carnal act, frying brain cells to boot.

"_Fuck_, you liked that don't you?" he muttered, massaging her breast roughly, nimble fingers twisting underneath the fabric. He found her naked flesh and pinched her again, taking the force of her thrusting hips as his lips muffled her pleasured cry, roughing her mouth as they duelled, him getting the upper hand in her distraction.

"God, you like it like this," he moaned into her neck. As he embarked on a winding trail of light, sucking bites across the length of her neck as she arched into him again. Breathing throatily, she gathered her wits about her and decided to give as good as she was getting. She let her hand find his nipple through the fabric of the blue shirt and tugged, pinching at the hard nub through the cloth and twisting slightly as his head shot up, the muscles of his chest twitching in pleasure under her fingers as something that sounded suspiciously like a whine softly escaped his closed lips.

Grinning into his lips, she licked at them, tonguing the corners as he made another breathy exclamation. "God yes," she whispered, as she gave the same treatment to his other nipple, watching as his curly curtain of dark hair swung as he arched into her touch. His breath came in quick pants as his eyes slitted, the pure boldness of the color exciting her as she curled a hand around his neck, carding through his curling hair to rim the exterior of his ear with a long finger nail.

"So fucking hot..._Jesus_." He panted into her as they broke apart for air, his hand still cupping her breast, the other trembling visibly above them as he tried to maintain their balance. Apparently he had figured something else out because suddenly he moved, the action leaving her head spinning as he yanked her off the wall and on top of the nearest counter ledge before she could even blink. Neither of them even registered the tinny complaint of the coffee mugs and god knows what else they sent flying, or the loud fluttering of the papers he blindly swept off the counter with a single sweep of his broad hand as they kissed.

She had never been kissed, nor had ever kissed anyone like this before. It was beyond aggression, beyond passion, it was...feeling. _Hot, heavy, and needy._ Her ass stung as it met with the unyielding metal as he nearly lost his balance as he set her down, distracted as she took his ear between her teeth and nipped, mouthing the sensitive flesh enough to elicit a strange groan from his throat.

She tried to shake the hazy blanket of pleasure from her brain, but only succeeded in revealing a part of her neck he had yet to discover, and found herself squirming as he sucked on the sensitive patch of skin just below her earlobe. It wasn't until the cool metal of his glasses shocked her skin, that she realized he was still wearing them. She gently untangled a few strands of unruly hair from the arms and slipped the glasses off, placing them out of harm's way as she curled her hands around her head and brought his lips back to hers.

Both hands now free, he made full use of the freedom, his hands traveling down her chest, arms, and shoulders, spanning her waist until, rather abruptly, he took the edges of her regulation-blue science shirt and yarded it upwards. She hadn't even had a second to register that she was half-naked before the snaps of her bra clasps echoed in the room, and she watched as he flung the dark purple garment over his shoulder.

The world seemed to suddenly hang still around them, the air suddenly all too thin as he paused before her. He was somehow magnificent, almost seeming to glow in the half-muted lights of the lab, his hair curling widely around his face in a thick dark curtain, his shoulders heaving, a rosy flush stealing down his neck and past his collar, his eyes flashing, lips red and moist. His hands paused at her shoulders, gazing down at her openly as he took her in, eyes straying to her face again as he opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. _That __**had**__ to be a first._

But the moment was effectively broken as she seized the silence and surged upwards, claiming his mouth in soft but passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her hips into him, her fingers scrabbling at the waist of his pants, pulling out his shirt and attempting to rend it off. It took a few aborted attempts as neither were especially eager to let go of the other's lips, and neither were his hands so easily willing to part with her skin as he ran his fingers over her flesh, as if memorizing her every curve.

Finally however, they got it off, and she tossed it over his shoulder. She revelled in this new discovery, managing to tear herself away from his mouth for a few moments to see him. He growled in pleasure as she ran a hand down his broad chest, somehow managing to be lean but solid at the same time, his small pink nipples jutting proudly from a fine trail of light brown fur that arrowed down past his navel and into the waist of his pants. _God, if the other scientists knew what she knew....Well, let's just say Miko would have a new superior to fawn over._

But she broke away from her examination when her eyes rolled shut and she moaned loud enough for the sound to echo throughout the room, as his mouth closed over one of her pert breasts. His tongue swirled around a pebbled nipple, driving her brain out the back of her skull as he began to suck. _God! Where had this man and his mouth been hiding all this time!?_

It took her a moment to wonder just who was moaning, whispering, and breathily begging for it, begging for more, until she realized it had to be her. _She was begging for him, and somehow, it felt all too right. Sweet Jesus!_ She couldn't be still, she had to move, she needed more! And with that thought she dug her fingers into his hair, frantically trying to thrust farther into that amazing heat, to bring their chests flush together once again, but her movements were aborted as he held her hips steady, switching his attention to her other breast, one hand coming up to lightly pinch the abandoned nipple, the moisture from his meticulous attentions making the movement seem even more intense as it heightened the feeling.

"Jesus...God...I-mmmph!" she attempted feebly, feeling as though all the blood had left her brain, leaving her with only sensation and instinctual desires. She whined low in her throat as he gently bit down, mouthing her nipple between his teeth, using just the right amount of pressure to send pleasure bolting through her veins. At the sound, he raised his head from her chest, a trace of his smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He took in her half-lidded eyes and pink flush, her blond curls half-stuck to her neck with perspiration, her nipples glistening in the low light as he let his hands cup them, his thumbs swirling in teasing half circles over their tips.

He surprised her then, yet another surprise in a late-night shift that seemed ripe with them. He paused, pulling back and visibly controlling himself as reluctant fingers left her breasts, and she moaned at the loss. But she quieted almost immediately when he leaned in again, his hand coming up to cup her cheek before he whispered into her hair, his tone half-muffled as he said: "_Beautiful..."_ the words uttered almost under his breath before he captured her lips again. His kiss was soft and slow, his tongue sinuously winding with her own as they were suddenly caught up in the pure passion of the moment, the slow meaningful kiss somehow sending her heart pounding even harder then their initial lustful sparring.

But the reprieve was not meant to last however, as lust came pounding back with a vengeance. The kiss deepened as he pushed back into her, his hands trailing down her back, sliding across the smoothness of her as their chests whispered together, skin on delicious skin. Suddenly her hands were at the waist of his pants. The desire to see him caught in the moment of pleasure, as he had kept her since slamming her into the lab's wall, was prevalent on her mind as her center throbbed heatedly in agreement.

To distract him, she hotly returned his next kiss, and then pulled back for a sharply erotic tug on his lower lip. She moaned slightly as one of his large palms ran the length of her neck, tracing and scratching whorls and unknown designs into her skin, sending sparkles of sensation spiralling downward straight to her groin, until she had half-forgotten what she had been attempting to do in the first place.

It took some serious limb-rearrangement, but she finally managed to extricate both her hands from around his and head for the prize. Caught up in the kiss, she was sure he hadn't realized just where her hands had travelled until she had popped the button and unzipped his fly. She didn't even have to lift him out; the moment she released the zipper his rock hard erection rose into view, barely contained in the thin fabric of his plain black boxers. Slipping her hands underneath the garment, her small fingers finally closed around him, kneading into the silky softness of his member, her fingers raking through his coarse pubic hair. Leaning into him slightly, she found she could even smell the strength of his musk, smell his arousal. _And God, it smelled good._

The moment her fingers released the band of his trousers they had slid loosely down to pool at his ankles, and she made sure his boxers joined them shortly there after. She grinned wickedly as she watched his face as she finally cupped him in her hands, one hand closing around his shaft. The long and surprisingly thick member throbbed strongly in her grip, as her other hand gently massaged his sack, gentling the soft skin with her fingertips. _It figures the man would have a dick to match the size of his ego._

And his reaction certainly didn't disappoint. He sucked in a quick breath, his eyes closing as he thrust forward into her grip instinctively, a groan ripping from his throat at the contact. "Jesus," he muttered, leaning into the curve of her neck as she gave him a squeeze, rolling his sack in her fingers. His skin was pressed into her lips as he leaned into her, one hand digging into the counter at her hip as he sought vainly to find some sort of support while she drove him to distraction. It was only when she began to stroke him that his eyes fluttered open again, long lashes accentuating his pleasure-hazy pupils, his back arching as she applied pressure. She watched as he bit his lip, trying desperately to retain his control and failing spectacularly as she reached up to lightly pinch a nipple in time to the movements of her other hand. _Damn that's hot..._

His hips moved in tandem with the movements of her hand, his fingers digging into her skin, one hand restless down her back, the other sliding slowly up her thigh. Their lips were close together, nearly touching as they breathed in sync. It was magnetizing, mesmerizing... _If she had known this would be the result of finally telling him off like she had always wanted to, well damn! She would have done it a long, long time ago. Hell, she would have jumped him halfway through the Stargate to Atlantis if that could have been physically possible._

He broke away from her suddenly, stumbling slightly as his clothes remained bunched around his work boots. He gripped the the base of his erection and squeezed, a half pained, half pleasured expression twisting his features as he panted, clearly attempting to keep from coming. She licked her lips at the sight, unable to help it as her hand to came up and play with one of her own nipples, the pressure in her body so tight she arched, sure she was going to combust...or have a heart attack, if he didn't touch her. _If he didn't do something..._ His eyes snapped up at the movement and his roaming gaze was openly hungry as it passed along her body, his hands leaving his cock as he ran his fingers through his hair, the movement clearly teasing. And she couldn't help the groan that left her throat as her eyes caught sight of his uncovered cock, now a shocking mix of dark purple and red, bouncing eagerly across his stomach and leaving a glistening trail of pre-cum across his pale skin.

He was on her again before she had even realized he was moving, and now it was _his _hands that unbuckled her belt, moaning into her mouth as he struggled with the tight buttons, his hands scorching the skin of her belly as he yanked her forward to the very edge of the counter to attack from a different angle. But even that proved to be too difficult, and with a growl of frustration he plucked her clear off the counter and unceremoniously onto the floor, one hand around her waist, holding her up as her unsteady legs buckled. _Let it never be said that Peter Kavanaugh is not a man without his fair-share of determination,_ she thought briefly before she surged up and captured his lips hungrily, somehow switching them so that now she had him pinned against the counter, pressing into him as he got the last button of her pants undone and they slid easily down her pale thighs.

His eyes flew open at the sudden change, his hands automatically centering himself against the counter, the muscles of his arms visible clenching and unclenching with the motion. Ignoring the clothing pooling around her ankles, she pressed forward, scratching her nails across the skin of his chest in pleasure. She pressed light bites into the exposed skin as her other hand snaked down to his rigid member, setting a painfully slow pace as she tongued his nipple experimentally, cocking her head to gauge his reaction.

"What are you-- mpphh! Holy Fu-" he commented inarticulately, his dialogue coming to an abrupt halt as she grinned into his chest and took a nipple in between her teeth. She tightened her grip on his cock at the same time, enjoying the feeling of his tensing, quivering body pressed against hers. _The whole 'Fuck me senseless' look really works for him_, she decided with a suppressed groan, watching as his hand came up. She felt his rough hand fluttering around her shoulders, sliding down the skin of her side, coming up to cup a breast, or tug on a curl. And all the while she gave him no quarter, kneading her fingers into the flesh of his ass, while continuing that maddeningly slow rhythm that seemed to be driving them both insane. Their hips bumped together, his little groans of pleasure and frustration soundly ignored as she kept the slow pace.

After a few seconds of his fingers exploring her belly button, it is was almost as if he suddenly just remembered that she was standing there in naught but her panties. Because his fingers suddenly clenched around the ghost of where her waistband had been not a few minutes earlier, and instead brushed again the soft velvet of her panties, the same dark purple as the bra he had nearly torn from her earlier. For a moment, even his hips stayed still as his fingers traced the outline of the garment, across the low ride of her hips, down on both sides as it trailed down in a v-shape, outlining her mound. She couldn't help but halt her ministrations, bucking her hips up needily at the long-denied contact. _God, that was seriously hot._

She gripped his shoulders tightly, only one very distracted hand tugging lightly on his erection, jerky and without rhythm as his hands became bolder. He stroked the center of the fabric with one crooked finger, taking the fabric between his fingers and pinching the damp cloth slightly, teasing her. _God, she was so wet for him she had soaked her own panties. _She squirmed at the mere thought, pushing her hips into his finger almost desperately, letting loose a half-whispered, breathy, "Please," as he captured her lips again, his finger hooking around the top of pleasure-soaked garment, tugging it down a few mere millimetres. _Not enough._

And pride be damned, she whimpered, pressing her face into the perspiration damned skin of his neck, pushing into him, trying to get more. He too seemed quite incapable of speaking, and instead pressed a messy kiss into her temple, before taking the two thin straps and sliding them down her hips. She actually cried out when his finger traced her damp slit, and he hissed with her, his hips bucking forward and causing them both to groan as his hard cock pressed against her. "God, so wet, ahh-" he growled, nipping her throat hard, sucking her skin in between his teeth as he cupped her mound, and it was all so erotic to feel herself responding to the touch, the heightened dampness making him groan again.

This time she didn't complain in the slightest as he moved her bodily, their positions reversing and shifting once again until her back met the wall again, the backs of her knees threatening to give out as they touched the chilled-metal of the labs walls once again. He pulled her in for another aggressive kiss, seeming to have collected himself from her previous assault, and rubbed his impressive erection into her belly, making them both draw in a pleasured breath. He thrust upwards and his erection rubbed directly into her heated opening, the disconnected angle of their bodies the only thing halting his smooth slide into her.

She had half expected him to yank her up the wall again, _not that she was complaining about the first time mind you._ But this time he left her standing, a supportive arm wrapped around her waist. His other arm nudged her left leg up slightly, enough so it rested loosely across his hip. _Access... Genius. Now that's hot. _Just when she was sure the friction of their bodies was going to kill her, without any warning whatsoever, he slipped a single finger into her.

She nearly lost it right there. Never had she felt such an intense, near orgasmic-feeling from a simple finger. She arched, bucked, and moaned, her body both rebelling at the massive explosion of sensation, while at the same time craving it, and slamming her hips against it. "Sweet Jesus," he muttered, his face pressed into her hair, lightly curling his finger around inside of her as she clenched her inner muscles around him, somehow finding the roughened calluses on the pads of his finger one of the most stimulating things she had ever experienced. _You know, if you don't count the whole getting slammed against a wall, kissed breathless, kept on the verge of what will likely be the most powerful orgasm of the century, and you know, basically making out like lewd rabbits in McKay's personal lab__._

He continued to torture her with his fingers, closely following the first finger with a second, stroking her from the inside. He carefully and quite frustratingly steered clear of her clit, but touched her so thoroughly everywhere else that she could hardly collect the breath to protest. They were shaking with need, arching into each other's touch, and hitting all the right spots almost as if they were experiences\d lovers, knowing each other all too intimately. Finally she couldn't take it any more, and cried out as his fingers ghosted past her clit once again. "Please...Please...I need..." she begged, quivering into his embrace, tightening her grip on the root of his member until he groaned as loud as she moaned. And he seemed to be in perfect agreement, arching up into her touch and thrusting forward. "Yes... God yes," he grunted, capturing her lips as his fingers slid noisily from her, taking her hips in his arms and hiking her up the wall, her legs wrapping around his hips almost automatically.

When he finally slid into her, it was the most wonderful thing; he was the most wonderful thing. She hadn't been able to keep it in; as he drove up into her she had let loose a breathy mewl of pleasure and relief, feeling him delve through her strongly, his hard member deliciously tight within her. And erotically he groaned with her, his eyes flying open and seeming all too wide for his face, before tightly shutting again, caught up like her in the sheer intensity of the feeling.

Using his hands, fingers digging into the flesh of her buttocks, pressing her flush against the wall again for leverage he thrust upwards, his face pressing into the valley between her breasts as she bucked her hips the best she could with his movement. "Christ. Peter!" She cried out as he thrust up again, a finger, god knows where it came from, sliding in between their connected bodies to find her hidden nub, pressing down on the one spot that made her scream. The use of his first name seemed to almost undo him, causing him to flail inside her, his hips working as he made a few short, half-aborted movements into her, trying to regain himself as he whispered incomprehensible words into her skin.

Capturing her mouth once again their tongues wound together, and she bit lightly at his lower lip, one of her hands breezing through his hair again. He twisted his body, thrusting up into her at such a suddenly and deliciously different angle that she groaned aloud. Her inner muscles instinctively clenched around his member, squeezing him tightly into her, his pleasured exclamation half drowned when she latched onto the sensitive skin around his neck.

"Ahhh shit! Oh Jesus!" He cursed roughly, his breath now ragged pants that puffed at the wild blond curls at the nape of her neck. "Fiona," he moaned softly, his hand coming back up to mash her sensitive nub, sending her keening like a wild thing, thrashing against him, against the wall as suddenly it all became too much, too much sensation. With one last aggressive thrust she shattered all around him, coming with his name on her lips as the world whited out into spiralling splatters of pleasure that ripped through her body.

She was only just aware, through the roaring of blood in her ears, that maybe seconds later he lost it as well, his thrusts becoming erratic and deep as his orgasm was spurred on by her own. Suddenly she was rucked up the wall another few centimetres with the power of his last thrust, and then he was coming in her, long searing jets of warmth that mixed with her own pleasure, mingling inside her.

She wasn't sure how it exactly happened, but for a split-second she experienced a strange sensation of weightlessness, before she abruptly realized they were falling. They landed in a heap on the floor, with her sprawled directly on top of him, a ungainly tangle of limbs and clothes that had been half forgotten around their ankles that had ultimately led to their downfall. But for a moment neither could say anything, they could only pant with the pleasure and exertion of it all, her head snuggled in the dip of his collar bone, and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Holy crap," he muttered finally, his voice ragged and deep, echoing slightly through the labs high-vaulted ceiling. "Yeah," she replied intelligently, not yet ready or even willing to think about what was required to form a sentence at the moment. Moving her head slightly, she let her cascading mop of messy blond curls tumble over his shoulder, flopping over his dark brown ones that spread in a fan-like shape on the floor. She let a lazy finger trail nonsense designs into his chest, feeling the slight tremors of her pleasure-stricken inner muscles gradually fade and returned to normal.

Shifting slightly beneath her, he reached between them and repositioned himself more comfortably, letting her body heat warm his understandably limp member in the slight hollow between their bodies. His hand came back up to stroke her back, his fingers against her skin making her smile with the nice sensations they created. A few more minutes passed before he tried to speak again, finally breaking the comfortable silence that had descended between them as they regained their breath, bodies still caught in the post-sexual bliss of the moment.

"That was...that was," he began, trailing off as his one hand left off its stroking of her cheekbone, trying to articulate a sentence he just couldn't quite seem to finish. "It was," she chimed in helpfully, digging her face deeper into his chest as a chilly breeze whispered past her shoulders. He grunted slightly as her fingers brushed a ticklish spot just below his third rib. _Always good information to know._ She thought with an impish grin, filing away the little tid-bit of information for a later day.

Their legs were still deliciously tangled together, with one of her legs still wedged in between his, the bunches of their clothes steadfastly attached to their still-booted feet. It would have been funny if the entire thing hadn't been so damned hot. _God, normal sex... sex with other people was quite possibly ruined for her after this point,_ she thought slightly morosely for a moment, before his fingers traced across the pleasure-pouted fullness of her lips, watching as a slow smile bloomed on his own thoroughly kissed lips. And she couldn't help but smile back and lean into the kiss, as he lifted her head up slightly in an silent invitation.

An indeterminable amount of time later, just as her eyes were drooping, her face now pressed into the dip of his neck, eyes sweeping across the breadth of it to survey her passion-induced handwork, having long given up on counting the number of love bites, he tried again. "I mean that was really-" But she cut him off before he could even start to falter.

"Peter?" She queried calmly, letting her fingers stray south once more, down to a certain something that was so longer quite so limp anymore. "Yeah?" He replied distractedly, voice slightly muffled in her hair as he inhaled sharply, probably due to her other hand gliding down the length of his lightly furred thighs, raking her nails lightly across the skin as she went.

"_**Shut up**_." She retorted simply, her eyes crinkling as she fought back laughter as his blue eyes widened underneath her, the corner of his lips twitching. _Shut up..._Two words that nearly an hour ago would have meant next to nothing to her, but now held a whole host of other more.. i_nteresting_ meanings.

And after a few seconds of near silence, his laughter, something quite rare, and undeniably pleasant to the ear echoed throughout the room, the tinkling sound of her chuckles quickly joining his full-throated laugh after only a few seconds, until that small, out of the way lab on the third level rang with their combined mirth, the sound only to be cut off a few minutes later as he took her lips in his again and kissed her properly, right as they lied there, naked and pleasure-flushed against the cool tile of the lab floor.


End file.
